Bleach the after story
by Atherium Vampire
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia hit a rought spot and Ichigo is now sad. p.s don't mind the name begining speeled. I did not know and Carnee is uzu his other sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Rukia! Where are you going?" Ichigo said running after Rukia.

"Ichigo, I'm going some where else" Rukia avoided eye contact.

"Going? Going where?" Ichigo said with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm not aloud to tell. It's soul-reaper business." Ichigo stood there wondering why it happened and how.

"Rukia..?" Ichigo stood there reaching out with his arm to grab her.

"No Ichigo, this is not any of your business. This is mine and mine alone. I got my powers back there is no need for me to stick around." Rukia did not want to hurt Ichigo that is why she tried to leave before it happened. She had left him a note saying

"_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'm sorry I could not tell you in person but it's better this way my life is changing and you're not in it. I have my powers back now and you don't have to worry. You were a great friend and you helped me a lot, you risked you're live to come and get me. You saved me more times than can be counted. You protected me and helped me and I really…never mind. The point is, is that when you read this letter I'll be gone. Off to America where my new assignment is._ _Sincerely, Rukia _

"What Rukia is leaving me! That can't be. Wait America? New assignment?" Ichigo pondered this for a minuet than.

"That's it! Rukia is going to AMERICA?" Ichigo went off to the airport to catch Rukia but it took him to long. Ichigo dragged him self home in a slinky way. He dragged himself up the stairs.

"Ichigo? Is every thing ok?" Kraen asked slowly to be sure that he would not explode.

"nothing, I'm just depressed." Ichigo said with a look that could kill a dead horse. Ichigo crawled up to his room and layed down face down on his bed, all sproled out and thought about Rukia.

"How could you leave? Why, what was wrong with me and this place?" Ichigo turned and looked out the window thinking of all the times him and Rukia had been together.

"Why would you leave me here to be by meself?" Ichigo laied there thinking of a way to get her back. He remebered the first day that he had met Rukia and how she had almost died.

"Ichigo..." He heared a voice in the distanst and thought it was Rukia.

"Rukia where?" Ichigo sat up and looked around the room wondering then reallizing that she was not there he laied down again and look to the sky. He say a plane come in and prayed that she was on that plane but it was wishful thinking.

On the plane Rukia looked out the window down to earth wondering if Ichigo had been thinking about her or if he was happy she was gone. He propley is happy I'm gone.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rukia flew through the sky she could not get Ichigo out of her head. As much as she wanted to forget that moment ran through her head. She tought about when Renji gave her the letter.

"_Rukia,_

_I have a new asignment for you. You are to go to America and look for Dava. She is a monster that strated the whole thing of hollows. She was the one who had refused to leave to got to the soul-socitey. So she turned evil and before perification came we just fought evil spirits. We want you to go flow her. She can take over different people. You sevied for 2 months in the Ginki so you were the better choice. You are to go a lone._

_Signed, Head Captian._

Rukia stair out the window till she could not stand it.

"Ichigo are you all right?" Cadeen asked conserened.

"Ichigo! Get your ass out of bed now! Stop potting.

"DAD, I'm not in the mood for this B.S." Ichigo was not in the mood to fight but was he ever.

"Ichigo, you need a life." Karen said standing at the door.

'Karen." Ichigo had never really heard her say that so nicely.

"You can go out and get your dream back. Just go to where you dream went" Karen said with a smile and winked as she walked out the door.

"Karen is right." Ichigo sparng out of bed on through his dad out the door and push Cadeen out the door.

"I wonder whats wrong with Ichigo." Candeen said

"Yes I wonder. Now would you please get off." Ichigo's dad was on the floor with Cardeen on his back.

Ichigo was going around the room at a fast speed looking for money.

"Dang this sucks. Only 20 cents. That won't get me anywhere. I'm going to have to ask Dad. I'll kill myself later." Ichigo walked out to see his Dad slumped in the couner.

"I wonder what Ichigo is doing write now." Rukia thought as she was about to land. As the plane touch down they slowly Rukia was looking for someone she might have met before. But no one that had walked by had she seen before. As she walked into the airport a sign that said Miss. Rukia. Rukia made her way over to the place where the man stood.

"Hello" She said head down looking at the ground.

"Hello Miss. Rukia" Said the man, but as he said this Rukia heard Ichigo's voice.

"Say that again." Rukia said as she looked up at him with a dier need to hear it again.

"Hello..." The man said with a weird look on his face. Rukia shook it off.

"Follow me please. Our car a waits." The man said with a huge grin on his face. As they walked out of the airport Rukia said nothing. The driver opened the door and she got in.

"Please Dad just a little money. I need to go to America to see someone." Ichigo said looking as sturn as he could.

"Why you broke my heart and my life in half." Said his Dad still poutting.

"please Dad this is important to do. With out you what can I do. I can't go after the one that means more to me than most people. Please you are standing in front of me and my dream." Ichigo said thinking deep about Rukia.

"Whoo, that's strong. But we don't have the money to do this. But if the one dream stays in America then you can work it off." Ichigo's Dad was really being serious.

"well can it?" Ichigo was still in shock.

"Probaly only for a few months." Ichiog said think about how long Rukia was here.

"Well, let's get started. Then first we have to find you a job. How about that cute little shop on he corner of the street. Run by the man in Hat and Clangs." Ichigo's Dad did not know about his past experince with him.

"What not hat and clongs." Ichigo said with a painful look on his face.

To be Continued again..


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no way in hack I'm going to work there." Ichigo yelled as they dragged him into the shop.

"It's okay, don't worry he'll be fine with us." hat and clogs yelled at Ichigo's dad.

"No don't leave you are suck a bad Dad!" Ichigo yelled as the doors closed.

"Now let's start off. First you have to clean the entire house, and then wash the floors outside. Then I want you to wash my clothes. Restock the storage and then when you're done you can go give the kids a workout." Hat and clogs said as he walked out.

"Wait, what are talking about, don't you walk out on me." Ichigo yelled him as he kept walking.

"Well, get out to work. You need to move because if this is not done today you will get behind in your work and I'll never get caught up." Tesi said as he handed Ichigo the broom.

"But that is not fare. I mean what about them?" Ichigo yelled trying to get Tesi's attention.

"Never mind." Ichigo sighed. Ichigo walked out to start at the top. As he walked up the stairs, he heard Tesi's voice come flouting down the stairs.

"When should we tell him? I mean we can't just let him go. He'll screw the whole mission up, he can't even work no he won't work. We can't lead him along." Tesi's voice stung like a knife that would not stop cutting and stabbing.

"What do you mean? If he can prove that he is brave enough and willing to, I'll give him the money but not until he has proven himself. Why do you think I gave him the jobs in order ending with Genta and Urudu? It will test his true strength and listening for he has to do all these in a row." Ichigo listened intently while they went on. He remembered what he had to do in order. He promised he would get to Rukia and if this was the way he would prove himself.

"Should we have done that? I mean that was a weird way to tell him." Tesi said as Ichigo took off down the stairs.

"Ichigo is now more then amid-up to do his jobs and to get Rukia. He will now just have to prove himself useful because when he goes he will have to be strong to over come what is about to happen." Udahara said smiling as he heard Ichigo's heartbeat steady. "He will do just fine."

"If I did not know better that was the first encouraging thing you have said in years." Ureechi said as he sat in the window sill. Udahara sat there and grinned. Down stairs Ichigo was going nuts. Sweeping, mopping, etc. Urudu and Genta were sick just watching him go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Genta could not take it he dove behind the stack of rice they had just got in and well you know what happens when you ride a roller costar and after 3 turns you tend to find a trashcan. Ichigo was right there cleaning it up as soon as Genta sat up. He was trying not to throw-up himself, he had almost made it but he had to run outside and heaved over the wall and throw-up. When he was done he ran back in and did the other chores and rushed home. He hurt all over he was able to get to his room. It was 12:00 and he could not sleep. He laid a wake so he turned on the radio and heard Mat Kearney Undeniable and he started to think about Rukia again and felt like he had never left her. It was like she was there with him as he dosed off he felt like had was not dreaming but just there.


End file.
